The present invention relates to fishing systems and more particularly, to a fishing system having a vibrator and a battery to attract fish through vibration, buzzing and humming. The vibrator can be installed into or onto any fishing lure.
Fishing lures do not have any noise or motion unless they are being pulled away from the fish.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved fishing system that can vibrate, buzz and hum.